Get Down Boogie Nights
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Used to be known as Party Time! It's a boring day at Hogwarts School. Hermione Granger and her friends are sitting in the Gryffindor comman room, waiting for the rain outside to stop, but what happens when she sets up a night full of fun and song?
1. Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1:- Draco Malfoy**

It was a cold rainy afternoon at the magic castle of Hogwarts School. All the students were sitting in their common rooms waiting for the rampaging storm to stop ,but of course it continued to drum on the roofs. The students usually had many things to do but today because it was the week-end and there had been no home-work sent for them so the most they could do was either study ahead of or sit infrout of the blazing fire and sleep. Even the teachers had no-thing to do. This storm had lasting for the past week so out-door classes were canalled as well as Quidditch. Harry Potter and his best friends were sitting in the love chairs infrout of the fire watching as the flames danced in it's place and the light flickered on their faces. The Gryffindor common was quite: too quite. Even the Weasley twins were quite ,they were over sitting at a far table playing a game of wizard chess. The whole school was quite :not a single sound was heard only the sound of the storm which surrounded the castle. You could ask any of the students and they would all say the same thing :this past week has been boring ,no-thing fun to do.

Well that was what it was like until Hermione Ganger jumped up from her seat as if she resived a electric shock." I have a brilliant idea!" " Why don't we have a contest between all the houses?"

"Hermione ,I think you might have some-thing there... I mean that there is no-thing else to do and I'm sure Dumbledor will let us and we could get the teachers invold as well." replied Harry ,while also jumping up from his seat." I'm go and tell Dumbledor the idea ,I'll be right back!"

And with that Harry rushed out of the common room only to return a few seconds later...

Heading down to the Great Hall to begin the fun, Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised at the amount of students who liked the idea, even Draco was seen heading to the Slytherin table. Once the students were seated ,Albus stood and said in a load clear voice " Welcome, as many of you should know that over the past week and storm seems to have dulled our school activates but thanks to Hermione Ganger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter's idea we can have a bit of fun." " Their idea was to hold a competition between each other. In turn you will be selected to come up here (points to the space behind him) and sing or dance. You may come up in groups but have no more then five in a group." A appulse broke through-out the hall." Let the competitions begin!"

"First up we have ..(puts his hand into a old hat and pulled out a name) Draco Malfoy.

Draco quickly ran up to the space provided and held the mic in his hand ,waiting for the music to start...

I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Mylan

Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body

Too sexy for you body

The way I'm disco dancing

" Yep this song suits him" replied Ron leading over to table to talk to Harry.

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

Whatcha think about that?

And I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

And I shake my little tush on the catwalk

(repeat)

I'm too sexy for my cat

Too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

And I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song.

The music dead away and again a appulse broke out. Draco walked over to hat and pulled out another name...Hermione Ganger

Shocked ,Hermione made her way up ,grabbed the mic and to waited for the music to start...

I used to think

I had the answers to everything

But now I know

Life doesn't always

Go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize...

(Chorus)

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

(Verse 2)

I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

Its time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own

I've seen so much more than u know now

So tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

"Hermione is really good." said Fred while relaxing and listening.

I'm not a girl

But if u look at me closely

You will see it my eyes

This girl will always find

Her way

I'm not a girl

(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)

Not Yet a woman

(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah)

All I need is time (All I need)

A moment that is mine (That is mine)

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time (is All I need)

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

A appulse rang through the hall...Pansy Parkinson

She walked up to the mic ,the music started...

People can take everything away from you

But they can never take away your truth

But the question is..

Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy

I really don't care

That's my prerogative

They say I'm nasty

But I don't give a damn

Getting boys is how I live

Some ask me questions

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me

I really don't know the deal about my sister

Trying hard to make it right

Not long ago

Before I won this fight

"I didn't think she would get this one" said Cho Chang ,Harry overheard and nodded in agreement.

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong

I'm really not souped

Ego trips is not my thing

All these strange relationships really gets me down

I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life

without all of the things

That people say

oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm use to)

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

(it's my prerogative)

No appulse happened this time ,every-one was staring with their mouths wide open...Fred and George Weasley.

The songs were Britney Spears'

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman and

My Prerogative

Draco was singing 'I'm too sexy by MC Hammer.


	2. Fred and Geogre

**Chapter 2 :- Fred and George Weasley**

At the sound of their names Fred and George jumped up from their sits and hi fived to students as they made their way up to the mic. Albus give Fred a spare mic and waited...

(Fred;)

Eleven times I been busted, eleven times I been to jail

Some of the times I been there nobody could go my bail

Well it seems to me, Lord that this old' boy just don't fit

Well I can jump in a rosebush and come out smelling like sh...

(Geogre;)

Those misters dressed in blue never done so right by me

Some of the times I was innocent but the judge said guilty

I'm not one to complain now son I tell you true

When the black cat cross your trail, Lord

It comes in misery times two

(Both;)

Double trouble--that's what my friends all call me

(Double trouble)

I said, double trouble

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

"I wonder how Gred and Feorge got this song ,"said Ron sarcastaily (spelling?),while rolling his eyes.

"Ron use their real names please.You spend way too much time with them ," replied Hermione ,shouting daggers at Ron.

(Both:)

Well I was born down in the gutter

With a temper as hot as fire

Spent ninety days on a peat farm just doin' the county's time

Well now, even mama said Son you're bad news

And it won't be too long before someone puts one through you

(Both:)

Double trouble--that's what my friends all call me

(Double trouble)

I said, double trouble

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

(Both;)

Double trouble--that's what my friends all call me

(Double trouble)

I said, double trouble

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

A booming aspaluse filled to great hall as the Weasley Twins pulled the next name.

"Drum roll please Gred ,the next singer(s) are... Anglina ,Katie and Alisa come on down!" They said together.

Looking as if they wanted to smack the twins the gryffindor chasers prepared them-selves for their song...

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart

But you've got being right down to an art

You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall

You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much

So you got the brain but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comb up his sleeve-just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it

'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

"YOU GO GIRLS! "screamed the twins . "ALL THE WAY! "

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt

That don't impress me much

So you got the looks but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine

You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in

I can't believe you kiss your car good night

C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

"They doing this well ,"said Ginny singing alone.

"You know this song?" Ron said ,thunder-shocked.

"Of corse!"

Okay, so you've got a car

That don't impress me much

So you got the moves but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You think you're cool but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night

That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...

Whatever

That don't impress me

Once again a appulse broke and many wolf wistles were heard from the twins.

" The next singer(s) are...Remus Lupin? "

" WHAT! "

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! "

" REMUS LUPIN HERE? "

" HE'S SOOOOOOOOO SEXY! "

Well there's another chapter if you have any songs you want a character to sing then please leave a review!

The song's were...

Double Trouble by Lynyrd Skynyrd

That don't impress me much by Shania Twain

Please Read and Review..


	3. Remus Lupin

**Chapter 3 :- Remus Lupin**

Once the students settled down Remus ,who was sitting next to Snape ,got up and began to sing along with the music...

Every day I hear a different story,  
People say that you're no good for me.  
Saw your lover with another  
And he's making a fool of you, oh.  
If you loved me, baby, you'd deny it  
But you laugh and tell me I should try it.  
Tell me I'm a baby and I don't understand.

But you know that I'll forgive you  
Just this once, twice, forever  
'cos, baby, you could drag me to hell and back  
Just as long as we're together - and you do.

I don't want your freedom, I don't want to play around.  
I don't want nobody, baby, part time love just brings me down.  
I don't need your freedom, girl, all I want right now is you.

"I wonder why he got this song. It's sounds like his singing to some-one personal..."

"Well to me it sounds like his wishing that he was free of being a were-wolf and who could blame him ready I hear that the transformation can be very painful and he has to go through it every month"

Like a prisoner who has his own key  
But I can't escape until you love me.  
I just go from day to day knowing all about the other boys.  
You take my hand and tell me I'm a fool to give you all that I do.  
I bet you, someday, baby, someone says the same to you.  
But you know that I'll forgive you just this once, twice, forever ...

I don't want your freedom, I don't want to play around. ...

Can't you see I'm hurting, baby,  
You're hurting me, baby, hurting me, baby.  
You're hurting me, baby, hurting me, baby.  
But you know that I'll forgive you just this once, twice, forever ...

"You have to admitt he is good." said a fifth year Ravenclaw of the name Daivd Johnson.

"I totally agree ,and his doing this song very well ,he almost sounds exactly like Wham" replied a sixth year Ravenclaw by the name of Clara O'Mickle.

I don't want your freedom, I don't need to play around. ...  
I don't want your freedom, I don't want to play around. ...  
I don't want your, I don't want your, I don't want your, ...

Yet again the students appuled him ,but were still in shock.

"The next singer is… Ginny Weasley"

Well I'm a eight ball shootin double fisted drinking son of a gun  
I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone  
I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band, gonna get a little crazy just because I can

You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some, you know I'm here  
I'm here for the party

I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good  
And if I gave them half a chance for some rowdy romance, you know they would  
I'm been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines

"Have you heard this song before Hermione?" asked Ron

"Yes ,I can't remember where but it is really good!"

You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some, you know I'm here  
I'm here for the party

Dont want no purple hooter shooter, just some jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk

You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some, you know I'm here  
I'm here

You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some, you know I'm here

I'm here

I'm here for the party  
I'm here for the party  
I'm here for the party  
Just try to throw me out

I'm here for the party  
I'm here for the party  
I'm here for the party  
Just try to throw me out

A huge appulse broke out through out the hall.

"The next singer(s) are (she blushed at the names infrout of her) ... Harry ,Ron and Seamus."

(Harry's - Usher)  
(Ron's - Lil' Jon)  
(Seamus' - Ludacris)

Harry:  
A Town's Down!

Ron:  
Yeah, Ok! Ron!

Harry:  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Harry (Verse 1):  
I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said

Ron (Chorus):  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Harry (Verse 2):  
Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.

"They are good ,very good infact" replied Cho not taking her eyes off Harry

Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

Chorus

Ron:  
Luda!

Seamus (Verse 3):  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Seamus fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

"I've heard this song before but they're doing it well!" said Colin

_"It's like father ,like son. I wish he could be here now he would be so proud."_ thought Remus watching as his best friend's son sing .

Chorus

Seamus (Bridge):  
Take that and rewind it back, Ron got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Harry got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Seamus got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ron got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)

a let me see you do tha A town star  
a do the A town star  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
and rock away  
rock away  
rock away  
rock away  
and turn!

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"** screamed to the Hall all at once and a massive appulse flooded the Hall as the three boys picked out the next name...Sirius Black.

Thanks for reading Please Read and Review

The songs were:

Remus Lupin - Freedom by Wham!

Harry ,Ron and Seamus -Yeah by Usher

Ginny -I'm here for the party by Gretchen Wilson


	4. Sirius Black

**Chapter 4:- Sirius Black**

Sirius who had been sitting next to Remus talking was shocked to hear his name called. Getting up from his seat Sirius could feel that every eye was on him and now and then he court whispers passing through out the hall. He waited for the music to start . As he looked around the room he could see Harry giving him a thumbs up and saw Remus' eyes shimmer in the candle light( a/n This is not a Sirius/Remus Romance fic) .Sirius felt a lot better now ,so take a deep breathe he burst into song and to the great surprise of the Great Hall he was wasn't that bad considering he had been in Azkaban for thirteen years.

I'm steady tryna find a motive,  
Why do what i do ,  
Freedom aint gettin no closer,  
No matter how far i go,  
My car is stolen, no registration,  
Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me,  
And i get locked up,

_Chorus_  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

Headin up town to re-up,  
Back with a couple keys,  
Corner blocks on fire,  
Under covers dressed as fiends,  
Makin so much money,  
Products movin' fast,  
Put away the stash,  
And as i sold the last bag fucked around and got locked up

"You know hearing Sirius sing this it makes you feel sorry for him!" said Luna who was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to ron holding hands under the table. (a/n I think those two will end up together)

"Two-right Luna-baby ," whispered Ron planting a kiss on Luna's cheek and grinning like a manic.

_CHORUS_

They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (my nigga im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (i got locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

Cuz visitation no longer comes by,  
Seems like they forgot about me,  
Commissary is getting empty,  
My cell mates getting food without me,  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,  
Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right  
But instead Im here locked up

_CHORUS_

They won't let me out, they won't let me out,  
(ohhh im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out,  
(my nigga im locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

_"I can't belive I let Sirius rot away in Azkaban for all those years ?" _thought Remus, with head hung low.

Maybe a visit (they won't let me out)  
Send me some magazines (they won't let me out)  
Send me some money orders (they won't let me out, no)  
Maybe a visit baby (they won't let me out)  
Cuz im locked up, they won't let me out.  
Wheres my lawyer? (they won't let me out)  
Im locked up, they won't let me out, no.  
Get me outta here (they won't let me out)  
Im locked up, they won't let me out, they won't let me out.  
Baby Im locked up they won't let me out, no  
Where's my niggaz?  
On the lock-down.

Damn, I'm locked up, they won't let me out.  
Im locked up, they won't let me out.  
Ohhh... they won't let me out.  
Can you please accept my phone calls?  
Cuz Im locked up, locked up, locked up

When Sirius finished the hall had tears in their eyes (apart from the Slytherin) but there was a tidal-wave of cheerers and appulse through-out the hall. Of course Harry ,Ron ,Hermione and Remus were the loudest.

"Ok ,the next singers are…(wide eyed) Hermione and Draco?" (_OG THIS CAN'T BE GOOD_!)

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

_Hermione intro:_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

_Draco verse:_

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

_Chorus:_

"I hate Malferret" complained Harry loudly.

_Draco:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_Hermione :_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

"They done this song well"

_Hermione verse:_

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_Chorus:_

_Draco:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

"I totally agree"

_Hermione:_  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_Draco:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_Hermione:_  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_Chorus:_

_Draco:_  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_Hermione & Draco:_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Once again a appulse broke out ...McGonagall and Snape.

"NO WAY MAN!" shouted both Slytherin and Gryffindor house together.

McGonagall  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

Verse 1: Snape  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is a few seconds or more.  
It's a rap  
Tell the lady to bring my lap  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put the car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And I ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want i'm used to it.  
still gonna have a pent up in a fabulous room  
bone her back pickin' at a basket of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

"Their good,really good!"

Hook: McGonagall  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
i want a Sexy, independent, gotta spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's just how I gotta have it.

Chorus: McGonagall  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cuz I talk about it.  
if you're lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Verse 2: McGonagall  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

"I hate to say this but...Snape is actully really good!"

Chorus

Verse 3: Snape  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

Verse 4: McGonagall  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

Chorus (2X)  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

**"O MY GOD!" **was all the hall could do when the music began to fade.

The next name(s) were called up...Cho, Ginny, Luna.

Well's there's another chapter hope you like Please Read and Review!

The songs were:

Sirius Black -Locked up by Akon

Hermione and Draco -My Boo by Usher

McGonagall and Snape -Goodies by Ciara


	5. Ginny ,Cho and Luna

**Chapter 5:- Ginny ,Luna and Cho**

The three girls looked at each other and with-out warning ,they jumped up in happiness and raced up onto the stage…

(Cho)

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night  
It's ladies night

(ALL)  
This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be all right  
This is your night tonight,  
C'mon girls

(ALL)  
Girls, we've all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
The feeling's good

(Both) _Chorus:_  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

(ALL)  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

(ALL)  
This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be all right  
This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be all right

"I don't know why they got this song but their doing it brilliantly!" exclaimed Hermione ,singing along with the song.

(Luna)  
Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby  
Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)  
Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah  
Stay with me tonight

(All)  
If you hear any noise  
It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh  
Come on girls  
Soon all the girls in the hall was singing with Ginny, Cho and Luna.

(All)

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

_Repeat Chorus_

(Cho)  
On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is our night, ladies  
You got to be there

(Ginny)  
This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be all right

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be all right

Oh ladies night

_4x_  
This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be all right

Oh ladies night

"YEAH!" The hall busted into appulse as they pulled out the next name…Albus Dumbledor !

"NO WAY!"

Albus surprised that his name was called ,walked up to the mic…

If God had a name what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with him in all his glory  
what would you ask if you had just one question?

Yeah, Yeah, God is great  
Yeah, Yeah, God is good  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home

If God had a face  
What would it look like?  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like heaven and Jesus and the saints  
and all the Prophets

"I wonder why he got this song?" whispered Sirius in Remus' ear.

"I have no idea"

Yeah Yeah God is great  
Yeah Yeah God is good  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
Just trying to make his way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

Yeah Yeah God is great  
Yeah Yeah God is good  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah

"Ok Hermione heard this song before?" asked Ron with a grin.

"As a matter of fact I haven't heard it myself but some-one called alexa (a/n Hi thanks for the idea!) told me about it!"

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home  
Like a holly Rolling Stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just trying to make his way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

"The next singers are…Anni and David"( New Characters from Gryffindor. They are twin who look just like each other like Fred and George in away)

Anni and David jumped up from their seats and back-flipped up to the mics.

"Show offs"

Anni

We've been living a lie  
We're not what we seem to be  
And we've had enough of being fooled  
Now we wanna be free

David

Sure we be living a dream (somebody else's)  
And now we wanna live on  
But we gotta leave this game behind  
And know who we really are

Anni  
Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no)  
Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no)  
They think they can control you but they should've told you  
When you're a clone, you know you're never alone

Both  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are

David

We're ready for change  
And we just wanna come out  
And it's up to you and me now boy  
Why are we waiting around

Anni

Feels like we're caught in a trance (somebody else's)  
Maybe it's all in the mind  
But we've gotta find a way to leave all of this trouble behind

Anni

Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no)  
Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no)  
They think they can control you but they should've told you  
When you're a clone, you know you're never alone

"You know they remind me of my two troublesome twin brothers!" said Ron groaning

Both

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me

David

Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back  
Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back on track

"Too-right Ron though I think your two dear troublesome twin brothers may have a crush on Anni" replied Harry grinning madly.

Anni

Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back  
Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back on track

Both

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are-a

"The next .." started David

"…singers are…" finished Anni

" Prof. Fickwik!" They said in reunion.

There's another chapter .Please read and review !

The song's were:

Ginny ,Cho and Luna -Ladies Night by Atomic Kitten

Albus Dumbledor - What if God was one of us ? By Alanis Morissette

Who do you think you are- S club 7


	6. Filckwick

**Chapter 6:- Prof. Flitwik**

Little Fickwik stood up at the sound of his name ,bided Hagrid good-bye and walked up to the mic and waited a few moments before the music came ringing through his ears…

I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

"Robbie Williams ,brilliant singer" said Hermione in Luna's ear.

"Too true!"

CHORUS:

And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
when I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

"You know a lot of songs Hermione …where have you heard them all?" asked Ron leading over to a singing Hermione. "I've thought you were into books not music?"

"Well Ron at school I'm a know-it-all that you like to call me ,but at home I'm completely different ."

"Why couldn't you be like that here?"

There was no answer but across Hermione's face a smile broke out…Oh Ron didn't know what he had just done…

When I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

Chorus

An flood of screams broke out as Fickwik pulled the next name(s) although who he was singing about was still a mystery to every-one but they could have sworn that the new Muggle Studies teacher bush.

"And the next singer(s) are… Harry and Ginny."

This came as a shock as Harry and Ginny had been known to have a slight crush on each other but either of them believe any-one…

They made their way up to the front then the music started playing…

Background singing: I can see what's happ'ning

Background singing:

(What?)

Background singing:

And they don't have a clue!

Background singing:

(Who?)

Background singing:

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

Background singing:

(Oh.)

Background singing:

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air

Choir:

Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things

Harry:

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past?

Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Ginny:

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the hero I know he is

The hero I see inside?

Choir:

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Background singing:

And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history I

n short, our pal is doomed

(Both)

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

(Both)  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

(Both)  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Wolf whistles rang through the hall as Harry Ginny took one last look at each other and deeply blush and walked away ,keeping a fair distance apart but not before calling out the next name.

"Ok the next singer(s)…. Neville Longbottom?"

There was a uncomfortable silence….

The silence continued ,apart from the occasion cough ,as Neville headed to the mic shaking. Thoughts were running through his head. He know what song he was going to sing, it was the only thing which had helped him stay strong due to the reason of his parents in the wizard hospital ,where they were recovering from the after effects of the Cruciastus Curse. A moment later the music played and Neville started to sing with tune but whispered a soft "This is for you mum ,I hope some-day I can make you proud of me!"…

Proud of your boy

I'll make you proud of your boy

Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma

You're in for a pleasant surprise

I've wasted time

I've wasted me

So say I'm slow for my age

A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

That I've been one rotten kid

Some son, some pride and some joy

But I'll get over these lousin' up

Messin' up, screwin' up times

As Neville was singing to the school, the students could help but feel sorry for him, not even Harry know what it was like to have parents alive but them not even knowing who you were not who they were for that fact. Neville had gone through a lot ( not as much as Harry but a lot of things) and to top it all off ,Snape (who had hidden tears in his eyes) haunted his mind during potion. Merlin only knows how he survived !

You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part

Someone's gonna make good

Cross his stupid heart

Make good and finally make you

Proud of your boy

Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer

You won't get a fight here, no ma'am

Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good

But that couldn't be all that I am

Water flows under the bridge

Let it pass, let it go

There's no good reason that you should believe me

Not yet, I know, but

"You think you have it make and look at Neville ,look at what he has had to go through and I don't know why but I think I'm falling for him as more then a friend…." said a Gryffindor with a name unknown ,quietly while a unknown shadows dived out of the hall ,as they too were crying…

"I am proud"

Someday and soon

I'll make you proud of your boy

Though I can't make myself taller

Or smarter or handsome or wise

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?

Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you

Mom, I will try to

Try hard to make you

Proud of your boy

There was no appulse this time as Neville red out the next name and ran out the hall ,eyes full of tears…Angelina Johnson.

Angelina Johnson had just turned to talk to her friends and her name was called so she jumped up startling her friends and walked up to the stage and picked up the mic. Soon the music played and it was not what she expected…

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there done that!

(Unknown Voice)  
Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

"Why do I have a feeling that this song is about some-one?"

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(Unknown Voice)  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, Girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

"She's good… She's really good…. She's really really good… She's…"

"SHUT UP WE GET THE MESSAGE!"

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(Unknown Voice)

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

These scene won't say, I won't say I'm in love

(Unknown Voice)  
You're doin' flips, read our lips  
You're in love

Angelina was now looking over at Fred Weasley who was to engaged in a conversation with Lee Jordan to even notice. She looked away but not quick enough…Fred was staring into her eyes. For the rest of the song they continued to stare longingly into each others eyes…

You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

(Unknown Voice)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's OK, you're in love

Oh...   
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love

She torn her eyes away from Fred blushing badly as a ROAR of appulse broke out she stopped and looked over to the far end of the room to see four hooded figures standing in the door-way of the Great Hall…

Who Were They ?

Cliff hanger. Yes I was able to put in a cliff hanger. Please Review!

The songs were :

Robbie Williams -Angles

Disney/Elton John -Can you feel the love tonight ?

Proud of your boy - Clay Aiken

I won't say (I in love) -Hercules

Thanks HWayre


	7. surprise chapter

**Chapter 7:- Surprise Chapter**

Once every-one carmed down they realised that Angelina wasn't playing attention and followed her gaze towards the back of the room…and there stood four people: Two girls and Two boys. For a moment no-one moved or made a sound until one the unexpected visitors shock her head and their hood fell down, a gasp rang through the hall. Taking the hint the other three done the same ,only to result in more gasps. Once again no-one moved. This wasn't going to last long…

"I know we're a bit late by 6 chapters but can we join in? "asked a red-haired woman tilting her head to the left a bit. "That is all four of us."

"Thank you Miss smart-ass. Look as you might of guessed it I'm the big-headed ego James Harold Potter ,you all teachers might know and love :this is the know-it -all bitch of Hogwarts aside Remus ,Lilyanna Rose Marylord Evans Gryffindor Potter. Why the name of Merlin her name is that long I don't know but any-way this is the two famous married pair Alice and Frank Neville Longbottom." "I'm not saying that again!" said James walking up to the Head table with the other three trailing behind looking as if they were ready to kick James right where the sun don't shine. (a/n Rock on!)

"I don't see why not in that case why don't you four go next?"

James looked over to Lily as if begging with the puppy-dog eyes. After a moment she gave in and followed him to the mic with Alice and Frank following. It was as if they know what song they had to sing because once the music played Frank and Alice signed but James just smiled…but didn't notice Sirius and Remus sneak behind him but Lily did… _Oh this is going to be fun! _

Frank

Come on you old pest  
Fetch a bottle of your best  
What's the nectar of the day?

Alice  
Here, try this lot  
Guaranteed to hit the spot  
Or I'm not Thenardier

Frank

Gissa glass a rum  
Landlord, over here!

James

Right away, you scum (to himself)  
Right away, m'sieur (to customer)

Frank

God this place has gone to hell

Alice

So you tell me every year

Remus  
Mine host Thenardier  
He was there so they say,  
At the field of Waterloo

Sirius

Got there, it's true  
When the fight was all through

"Why do I have the feeling this is going somewhere?" asked Ron leading over to Harry as if giving an hint.

Remus

But he knew just what to do  
Crawling through the mud  
So I've heard it said  
Picking through the pockets  
Of the English dead

Sirius  
He made a tidy score  
From the spoils of war

James  
My band of soaks  
My den of dissolutes  
My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts.  
My sons of whores  
Spent their lives in my inn  
Homing pigeons homing in  
They fly through my doors  
And their money's as good as yours

"Oh Ron ,sometimes you can be so smart and other times you be so thick it's untrue ,just do all Gryffindor a favor and shut the hell up please"

Lily

Ain't got a clue  
What he put in this stew  
Must have scraped it off the street

James

God what a wine!  
Chateau Neuf de Turpentine  
Must have pressed it with his feet

"Sorry Ronnikinnes but the lady has spoken maybe next…"

"And you can shut up and all Fred ,Merlin what is it with boys these days?"

Frank  
Landlord over here!  
Where's the bloody man?  
One more for the road!  
Thenardier, one more slug o' gin.

Alice  
Just one more, or my old man is gonna do me in.

James

Welcome, M'sieur  
Sit yourself down  
And meet the best  
Innkeeper in town  
As for the rest,  
All of 'em crooks  
Rooking their guests  
And cooking the books.  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be

James

Master of the house  
Doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake  
And an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale  
Makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!

James

Master of the house  
Keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em  
Of a sou or two  
Watering the wine  
Making up the weight  
Pickin' up their knick-knacks  
When they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's bosom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

All  
Master of the house  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by  
Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher,  
And lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone

James

But lock up your valises  
Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!

James  
Enter M'sieur  
Lay down your load  
Unlace your boots  
And rest from the road

James

This weighs a ton  
Travel's a curse  
But here we strive  
To lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied...

James

Food beyond compare  
Food beyond belief  
Mix it in a mincer  
And pretend it's beef  
Kidney of a horse  
Liver of a cat  
Filling up the sausages  
With this and that

"Is it me or have suddenly the table seem a bit quite to you Colin?"

James

Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!

James

Charge 'em for the lice  
Extra for the mice  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice (kicks Sirius up the backside)  
Here a little slice  
There a little cut  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
When it comes to fixing prices  
There are a lot of tricks he knows  
How it all increases  
All those bits and pieces  
Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

All

Master of the house  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by  
Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher,  
And lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives 'em everything he's got

"It's probably because Hermione had a good go at Fred and Ron earlier and you don't want the mess with her on a fiery day ,believe me I've been there before .I was lucky to get out of there alive."

James  
Dirty bunch of geezers  
Jesus! What a sorry little lot!

Lily  
I used to dream  
That I would meet a prince  
But God Almighty,  
Have you seen what's happened since?  
Master of the house?'  
Isn't worth me spit!  
Comforter, philosopher'  
- and lifelong shit!  
Cunning little brain  
Regular Voltaire  
Thinks he's quite a lover  
But there's not much there  
What a cruel trick of nature  
Landed me with such a louse  
God knows how I've lasted  
Living with this bastard in the house!( kicks James up the backside)

The school busts out laughing as James flies into the wall nearby after Lily kicked him. Standing up he sent daggers at her which she gladly missed.

All  
Master of the house.

Lily  
Master and a half!

All  
Comforter, philosopher

Lily  
Ah, don't make me laugh!

All  
Servant to the poor. Butler to the great.

Lily  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!

All  
Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse!

James  
Everybody raise a glass

Lily

Raise it up the master's arse.

All  
Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

Considering they had just arrived the hall rang with appulse and laugher so loud that even the teachers were having trouble to carm them back down. It wasn't until Lily used the RED-HEAD TEMPER…

"EVERY-ONE SHUT THE F'ING UP!( Every-one goes quite ) Thank-you ,I'm not doing that again that hurt (holding her throat) ,and the next singers are…Cho and Cedric?"

Hearing their names Cho and Cedric stood up from their tables hi-fiveing their friends on the way before braking into a ran up to the mic soon the music started and it wasn't quite what they expecting …

Cho

Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.

Cedric

I take thing serious

Cho

And you take 'em light  
I go to bed early

Cedric

And I party all night

Cho

Our friends are sayin'

Both

We ain't gonna last

Cho

Cuz I move slowly

Cedric

And baby I'm fast

Cho

I like it quiet

Cedric

And I love to shout

"No wonder the go together so well. Cuz opposites attract" said Ron is a-sing-along tune,

Both

But when we get together  
It just all works out

Both

I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

Both

Who'd a thought we could be lovers

Cedric

She makes the bed

Cho

And he steals the covers

"Ron for the last time… SHUT UP( students around the two shouted catching some of the attention from the other table.

Cedric

She likes it neat

Cho

And he makes a mess  
I take it easy

Cedric

Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money

Cho

And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes

Cedric

And I like to smoke  
Things in common

Both

There just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun

Both  
I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

Repeat Chorus

Cho

Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long

Cedric

You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong

Cho

Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched

Cedric

Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched

Repeat chorus twice

This time there was no appulse. All the students just raised their eyebrow but the pair returned to their seats without a word but not before Cho called out the next singer…Lily Potter (a/n Sorry but I had to have her again.)

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

chorus

I'll spread my wings and

I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till

I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish,

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

"James is this what it was like for Lily back at home?" asked Remus

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane,

far away

And break away

"To tell you the truth I don't really know but I'll find out. I hope I'm not part of it!"

chorus

I'll spread my wings

and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish,

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, break away

chorus 2

I'll spread my wings

and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,

gotta Take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget of the place

I come from I gotta take a risk

take a chance,

make a change

And break away

Breakaway

Breakaway

As the music drew to a close the hall were on their feet clapping and cheering like there was no tomorrow .Lily over whelmed with emotion she gave her audience a huge smile before putting her hand into the hat and pulling out the next name and who it was made her smile grow wider if possible.

"Ok ,the next singer is… Hagrid.

"_This is going to be good!" _

Thanks sorry for the long wait but please review. They mean a lot!

Songs were:

Master of the House -Les Miserable

Opposites Attract- Paula Abdule

Breakaway -Kelly Clarkson (Princess Diaries 2 music video on DVD)


	8. Hagrid

**Chapter 8:- Hagrid**

The hall fell quite. Did they just hear correct? Hagrid singing? No that couldn't be it…oh but it was. Hagrid was just as shocked as the hall were at the sound of his name being called. He could see the whole student body look at him. Even he could even see the Slytherins glaring at him full of hatred ,but pushing the sight to the back of his mind ,he pulled him-self to his feet and headed over to the mic ,his footsteps thundering through the hall. After what seemed like eternity ,the music started up and as the first note played Hermione realised what song it was….

Always there

to warm you in the winter

always there

with shelter from the rain

always there

to catch you when you're falling

always there to stand you up again

family...

"Do you get the feeling that any minute now Hagrid is going to brake down."

By your side

in seconds if you ask it

arms out wide

to welcome you to stay

near enough

to listen to your hearts song

always there to help you on your way

family

Family

Family

Hagrid's voice was low and shacking with nerve. All eyes were staring at him which made him feel uncomfortable so it didn't help at all. Now and then he went of key, which sadly the students realised.

What is a family?

caring and devoted hearts

with endless love to share

love that follow you everywhere

"What do you think? Hagrid being half-giant and all how would you feel?"

Always there

to welcome you in winter

what is a family?

arms out wide

to welcome you to stay

by your side

to listen to your hearts song

always there to help you on your way

family

always there

Family

family

family

If the hall did appulse or not, Hagrid didn't know because he replaced the mic and exited the hall before bursting into tears which could be heard in the distance . The Hall burst into whispers again, until Dumbledor ,sent fireworks to grab their attention, pulled out the next name and smiled…Katie Bell.

Katie was still talking to Angelina and George when her name was called. Smiling ,she headed up to the mic and when the music started she busted out laughing and so did the other Gryffindor Chasers. Once caring down ,she began to sing which only caused the Chasers to double over with laugher and the hall could see that Katie was having trouble holding in the laughter.

Go on go on

Leave me breathless

Come on

Hey, yeah,

The daylight's fading slowly

But time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it , can't fight it

The chasers were clapping in tone with the beat ,only to be joined in by the rest of the hall and they could see why they had busted out laughing at the start…George wasn't doing anything because he had turned a bright scarlet red.

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on

Yeah,

Come on,

Yeah,

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

Although I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it , don't leave it

The girls were joining in on the song even the female teachers were as well. Katie couldn't help but smile and decided to really show the hall what she was really made of by bring her voice to a note higher and put great power into every word and note.

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on

Yeah,

Come on,

And I can't lie

From you I cannot hide

And I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it , can't fight it,

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling, Make me long for your kiss

"I have the feeling that at the end of the night there is going to be a lot of proposing don't you think Harry?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Ron." Harry whispered blushing! Ron couldn't help but snigger at him.

Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Go on, go on, go on come on, leave me breathless

Go on, go on!

The song ended and the girls were on their feet screaming and shouting and clapping increased . Katie couldn't help but smile harder as George ran up to the stage and gave a kiss on the cheek which resulting the hall the double over with wolf whistles. Remus however looked a bit offended for a bit before joining in.

"Ok, the next singer is…oh sweet Merlin, seeker get up here!" Katie walked off the stage hand-in -hand with George and grabbed Harry out of his seat…

If possible, the hall busted into the loudest appulse there had been all night. Harry felt his face burn white hot ,and felt many slaps as he too headed up to the mic. After a moment or two the music started…It had to be this one!

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like some how you just don't belong,

And no one understands you?

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud,

That no one hears you screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like,

When nothing feels alright,

You don't know what it's like,

To be like me!

If Dumbledor didn't feel guilty about sending Harry to the Dursleys he did know. He hung his head in shame for a moment before looking at Harry and could tell by the looks in his eyes that he will never forgive him no-matter what the situation. He sighed at the thought.

To be hurt, to feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked, when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

And no one's there to save you,

No you don't know what it's like,

Welcome to my life

Lily and James looked at each other. This was the way their only son was treated. Man ,who ever did this we will kill them no sweat. NO mercy!

Do you want to be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more,

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,

While deep inside you're bleeding?

"Hermione look at Dumbledor, is it me or dose he look like his about to cry?" said Ron ,who for the first time was right. Dumbledor was hanging his head in shame again . "I really do feel sorry for Harry at the moment. I HATE THE DURSLEYS!"

No you don't know what it's like,

When nothing feels alright,

You don't know what it's like,

To be like me!

To be hurt, to feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked, when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

And no one's there to save you,

No you don't know what it's like,

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face!

No one ever stabs you in the back!

You might think I'm happy,

But I'm not gonna be okay!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted!

You never had to work, it was always there!

You don't know what it's like (what it's like)…

To be hurt, to feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked, when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

When no one's there to save you,

No you don't know what it's like,

Hermione didn't say any-thing just stared at her feet as if she was crying so she didn't hear Ron' last comment.

To be hurt, to feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked, when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

When no one's there to save you,

No you don't know what it's like,

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life!

Welcome to my life!

Again the hall didn't appulse because they either had tears in their eyes are were in shock. But if one thing did happen…it was when the hall all turned to Dumbledor .Hatred in their eyes…

Oh no Dumbledor has put his foot in it this time ,stay tuned for next week chapter it is if the Albus isn't dead that is…Also is chapter is dedicated to Griffin who has helped me sooo much over the last few days so give her a big round under appulse ( The hall at Hogwarts go wild!)

Please Review

The songs were:

Always there from Lady and the tramp II

Breathless by The Corrs

Welcome to my life by Simple Plan


	9. Rebelling

The students started to stand up and walk closer and closer to Dumbledor. Hatred and angrier in their eyes until…the stereo started to pump out music at a high volume coursing the students to return to their seats when suddenly James, Remus and Sirius came moon walking (Michael Jackson style) onto the stage from both sides and back. And then…

(James- Donkey

Sirius- Puss

Remus-Shrek)

Sirius

Uno, dos, cuatro, hit it!

James

pad foot and prongs, yall'

She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls

Sirius

I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall

Here we go!

Sirius

She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night

James was being to get jiggy with the music and did a triple summersault behind Sirius which shocked Lily into the Chamber of Secrets.

Sirius  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain!  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Both  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Hey Prongs , thats spanish!

Sirius  
Wake up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin pill

Many of girls at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables had fainted because of the handsome looks of the Marauders. Lily Potter was laughing at the fainted girls and whispered something in McGongal's ear which made her laugh too (something she barely done ,apart from when a prank backfires.)

Remus  
She never drinks the water  
Makes you order French Champagne

Remus  
Once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane

Both (James and Sirius)

Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Come on  
aww!  
Hold your lemon and mocha!  
Bring it down!

Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca

The Marauders (minus one) bowed at the audience as they stood up cheering and screaming however they were mainly made up of boys because many girls and fainted at the good looks of the Marauders. Again the music started up again but this time Lily, and McGonagall stood up and were prepared to give the boys and great shock of their lives…

Lily

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life 

McGonagall

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

"Harry my question for you is how come your parents mainly your mum get on so well with the teachers even teachers as if they were childhood friends and grown up together?" Asked Hermione swaying with the music's beat.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Lily

In the mountains beneath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
McGonagall

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

The muggle born of the school were singing along with the last part in great expression, and happiness

Both

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
And he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

The music dyed away and the Marauders were sending daggers at Lily and McGonagall who gladly smiled in returned before bowing to the audience as they screaming even the Slytherins were putting effort into clapping much to the surprise of Gryffindor.

Lily walked up to the hat and pulled out the next name. In her mind as she read the name to her-self ,she couldn't help but brake into a huge smile and laugh out before reading out the name.

"Ok the next person to be singing tonight ,he's not very popular back in school and from what I know he isn't here either. So the next singer performing tonight is none other than Severus Snape."

(spoken in the background)  
Hello?  
Hi its me what's up baby?

im sorry listen im gonna be late tonight

so don't stay up and wait for me ok?  
Where are you?  
what? say... say that again  
Hello?  
You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low.  
Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go.

Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing in-front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"

I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
Then I called my girl up and said

"I wonder who Snape is singing for. Also Hermione do you know THIS song?" said Ron turning from Harry to Hermione grinning.

"Matter-factually yes I do know this song. It's called The Call by Backstreet Boys. Truth Be Told I don't really like this song . I prefer I want it that way."

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Now (?) is done, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
But one of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call, yeah

' I wonder who Snape is singing too?' thought Lily clapping in time with the beat. 'I'll have to ask him when he finished'

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Ooohh...

Lemme tell you the story  
Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing infront of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby"  
Gotta go...

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

"James I know you don't like Snape but when you listen to him singing do you get the feeling that just maybe a different person to who he was back at school?" ask James leading onto his shoulder resulting in James draping a arm around and bringing her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I see what you mean maybe your right …as usual!"

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

The music dyed away again the students were to thunder stock to move however the teachers were clapping. Snape looked towards Lily and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She mouthed 'That was beautiful' Snape looked away tears in his own eyes but he quickly wiped them away and pulled out the next names.

"The next performers are Harry ,Hermione and Ron."

Harry  
I was alone before i met my friends  
I never thought it could ever end  
I see them all hanging out together  
And they were like yeah whatever

Hermione  
it took me a while to understand  
all I needed was to be myself  
and there's no use trying to pretend  
if you really want to make some friends

All  
so we're telling you that we've been there before  
and we realize we know the score yeah  
its alright we can hang around together  
we and me best friends forever  
any time that your feeling down  
all you need is your friends around  
its alright we can hang around together

Dont care if your hairs to long  
we don't care if your clothes are wrong  
we can be crp friends forever

Ron  
its a drag when you got no bastard friends  
you can think it will never end  
you see them all hanging out together  
and they were like yeah whatever

it wont take long for you to see  
everybody is just like you and me  
we all feel scared at the start  
cuz were born with a human heart

so your telling us we've all been there before  
pretty soon you'll know you know the score yeah

All  
its only natural  
that you can get it all confused as we go all the way  
its just a waste of time  
don't worry you'll be fine  
it really doesn't matter today

its alright we can hang around together  
any time that your feeling down  
all you need is your friends around  
its alright we can hang around together

don't care if your hairs to long  
we don't care if your clothes are wrong  
we can be best friends forever

The students clapped as the Golden Gryffindor Trio bowed and smiled. Harry looked at his family (James ,Lily ,Sirius, Remus) who all had their own tears in their eyes. With the same thoughts 'How much Harry had grown up in such a short space of time.' The Trio bowed again and pulled out the next.

"Ok the next singer is ….Percy Weasley?"

* * *

Hi I am sooo sorry it took me sooo long to update. Please don't kill me. Reason is that I'm running out of characters to sing. If you have some ideas please please ppllleeaasee tell me and I'll dedicate the song in her name and that's a promise! So any-way the songs were (Who I put them by are not the ones that brought it out first from what I know but from where I heard the song from);

Livin' in viva loca - Shrek 2

I need a hero - Shrek 2

The Call- The Backstreet Boys

Best friends forever - The Tweenies.

If you have time please could you leave a review even if it's just simple. Thanks HWayre! Also I'm thinking about bringing in some readers as well so if you will like to be singing with your favourite character then please let mi know in a review! Thanks!


	10. Percy Weasley

Before we begin with the story, I would like to thank every-one who have reviewed this story, and thank you for everyone who have given me ideas for this story. I will try and update as soon as I can. However I'm in the process of writing my own story (not Harry Potter) and that's taking up most of my free time. But please keep the reviews coming in. Any-way on with the story…

* * *

Percy was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, nose buried in Hogwarts: A History, when he name was called. He looked up to see the whole hall looking at him ,with shock or hatred (he wasn't to popular). Placing the book on the table and walked up to the front of the hall, every pair of eyes on him. Grabbing the mic the music started… 

I always waste my time just wondering  
What the next man thinks of me  
I'll never do exactly what I want  
And I'll sculpt my life for your acceptance

I always waste my time just wondering  
What the next man thinks of me  
I'll never do exactly what I want  
And I'll sculpt my life for your acceptance

"You think Percy is trying to make a point with this song because if he is then he is making a good job of it!" said Ron ,leaning over to Hermione and Harry, who were thinking the same thing.

And I feel forgotten  
Feel like rotting  
(Do you feel the same?)  
(Do you feel the same?)  
Adolescence  
Just can't make sense  
(It's calling my name)  
(It's calling my name)

I take a look around  
And all the things I've found  
I call it blind hatred  
If you'd stop a while  
And maybe if you'd smile  
You would realize that  
We're all the same

"Well you can't blame him can you Ron? I mean he is really the only one in the family who doesn't get on with your parents or with the others in the school." replied Hermione, taking a sip from her goblet.

It's just like our brain  
When it goes insane  
We feel the same pain

All my life I've seemed to have this need  
I think at times it even turns to greed  
We all want to join some family  
We'll even sacrifice a moral changing

And I feel forgotten  
Feel like rotting  
(Do you feel the same?)  
(Do you feel the same?)  
Adolescence  
Just can't make sense  
(It's calling my name)  
(It's calling my name)

I take a look around  
And all the things I've found  
I call it blind hatred  
If you'd stop a while  
And maybe if you'd smile  
You would realize that  
We're all the same

It's just like our brain  
When it goes insane  
We feel the same pain

"I know what your saying Hermione and I agree but if he was to take his head of the books once in a while he won't have that problem . Heck your not like that, and that's saying something"

I take a look around  
And all the things I've found  
I call it blind hatred  
If you'd stop a while  
And maybe if you'd smile  
You would realize that  
We're all the same

It's just like our brain  
When it goes insane  
We feel the same pain

The room clapped politely ,as Percy pulled out the next name.

"Who in Merlin's name are they? Any-way next to sing are The Marauders"

The Marauders had just entered the hall from a long walk in the grounds when their team name was called. Looking at each-other ,they grinned and ran up to the mics just as the music started playing..

(All)

Um boom ba bay  
Um boom ba bay  
Um Um boom ba bay bay

(Prongs)  
Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

(All)  
Um ba ba bay  
Um ba bay  
Dee day duh  
Ee day duh

(Padfoot)  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out!  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people  
People on streets

"I hate to admit it George but I think if we are going to out smart The Marauders ,we are going to have to try a lot harder." sighed Fred ,watching Sirius enjoy him-self on the stage along with his friends.

(All)

Day day day  
da da dup bup bup  
Okay

(Moony)

Chippin' around  
kick my brains round the floor  
These are the days  
It never rains but it pours

(All)

Ee do bay bup  
Ee do bay ba bup  
Ee do bup  
Bay bup  
People on streets  
Dee da dee da day  
People on streets  
Dee da dee da dee da dee da

George nodded in agreement. " Or maybe we could go up to them and asked if we can work with them. Remember Harry is our mate and he is the son of James Potter ,Ring-leader of the Marauders. We'll ask him after tonight. Maybe tomorrow!"

(Moony)  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out!  
Pray tomorrow takes me high high higher  
Pressure on people  
People on streets

(Padfoot)  
Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn  
Why why why?  
Love love love love love

(All)

Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Why Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
Give love give love give love give love give love give love?

(Prongs)

Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves

(All)

This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under Pressure  
Under Pressure  
Pressure

The hall rang with claps and cheers as Remus pulled out the next name's.

"James you are going to like this. The next singers are non-other then Mr Prongs and Mister Prongslet. Harry and James Potter."

Harry had finished clapping and when he heard who he was going to be singing with, he face turned from red ,from the heat in the room, to green, with sickness, faster then traffic lights. The Gryffindor table noticed this and in tune was banging on the table shouting 'Harry Potter' 'Harry Potter' 'Harry Potter' until finally he stood up and walked up to stage where his dad was laughing so hard because of Harry's expression. In the corner of his eye, Harry could see his mum read in the face of laughter. Harry graded the mic but said really quickly.

"After this ,I am so going to kill you. You do know that?

With that the music started. Every eye was watching them carefully but looking tat the two together it was hard to tell which one was which.

(Both)

Like father, like son  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son

(James)

Don't come on so cocksure boy, you can't escape your genes  
No point in feeling purer boy, your background intervenes  
Listen good and listen straight, you're not the master of your fate  
To this you must be reconciled, you'll always be your father's child  
At times acclaimed, at times reviled  
You wind up doing just what I've done  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son

(Harry)  
Don't assume your vices get handed down the line  
That a parent's blood suffices to condemn the child's design  
I've done wrong, I can't deny, but at least I know that I  
Shouldn't blame that on my stock, this may come as quite a shock  
But I'm no chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son

"This is 100 Father and son song." said Cho. "I think it's sweet that Harry finally has the family he deserves."

(James)  
Son, you're nervous, take my hand  
All is settled, all is planned  
You've got the world at your command  
I don't think you understand

Just have the slave if you must, and be done with her  
Don't ever speak of her like that again

(Harry)  
I appreciate too well, the squalor at which you excel  
It isn't very hard to tell, evil's a distinctive smell

From this day on I choose my own way  
If I choose to be with Aida, then I will be  
And no one, not you, not even the gods can stop me

" Lily why do I have a feeling that at some-point tonight it's going to be you and Harry singing?" asked McGonagall, through tears of laughter and happiness.

"I really don't know. But well it's Father and Son. The evil twins from two generations." said Lily ,laughing in happiness." I really don't know!"

(Both)

He's lost all sense of reason, and why some foreign slut  
Not only is that treason, some doors are slamming shut  
Just like me, he's found that flesh can excite but will it mesh  
Watch me rid him of this blight, once the harlot's out of sight  
Then I think he will see the light  
He won't walk back to daddy, he will run  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son  
Like father, like son

The hall was full of clapping ,shouting ,and laughing ,and crying. Harry face was burning hot ,but he felt better when James pulled him into a back cracking hug.

"You still going to kill me, Harry?" asked James ,not letting go of Harry.

Harry pulled away and looked at his dad in the eye.

"I don't know. I'll let you know…"

* * *

Hi I am soo sorry it has taken me ages for me to update but I'm writing my own story and I can only now and then update on here. Please Review! Thanks to brokensoul for the idea on what The Marauders were going to sing. 

The songs were:

Your Acceptance - Greenday

Under Pressure - Queen and David Bowie  
Like Father ,Like Son - Lenny Kravitz.


	11. Luna Lovegood

The hall watched the once separated father and son share a special hug. They broke apart and Harry put his hand into the hand and red out the name…Luna Lovegood.

Luna was clapping hard over at the Gryffindor table. Ron ,next to her, leaded over a kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and walked smiling all the way up to Harry and took the mic off of him . Both James and Harry excited over to the staff table where they met a crying Lily. They turned to face Luna as the music started.

Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness

The music upbeat increase and the females in the hall was clapping along with the beat.

Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost

It increased again and most of the girls were already on their feet moving to the music, some of them trying to get boys to dance with them. Hermione and most of the DA were cheering her on and clapping having the time of their lives.

Yeah, thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Yeah, women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know, you'll know...

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
Well It's only me that wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell  
Dreams of loneliness

Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
(Drives you mad,) and what you lost, (remember what you had)

"Considering Luna is quite shy, she is being this brilliantly. What do you think Ron?" asked Hermione smiling and moving to the beat.

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
(Thunder only happens when it's...)  
Players only love you when they're playing  
(Players only love you when they're...)  
Yeah, women they will come and they will go, (they will go...)  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know...

"To tell you the truth ,this has to be the only son I know. I love this song. It is amazing and Luna's doing it well as well."

Yeah, thunder only happens when it's raining  
(Thunder only happens when it's...)  
Players only love you when they're playing  
(Players only love you when they're...)  
Yeah, women they will come and they will go, (they will go...)  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know...

You'll know, (the heartbeat drives you mad,) you'll know, (remember what you had)  
You'll know...

Luna smiled as the hall clapped and cheered as she bowed and pulled a name out of the hat. Her smiled widened and bit on her lip. "Ok the next singer is Ron Weasley."

The hall laughed and cheered again as Ron took over Luna's place on the stage. He was too smiling but as the music played the intro caused him to blush making Harry, who was sitting in between his parents at the staff table, turned to Ginny and winked. Ginny laughed and whispered something to Luna who turned at looked at Harry. He was smiling and laughing at Luna's questioning face but turned and watched Ron open his mouth to sing the first note.

There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

Luna looked half smiling at Ron, eyes dreamy more then ever. She laughed and looked down onto the table blushing. Hermione and Ginny glazed at each other then to Harry before laughing as their Ravenclaw friends blushed even more.

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside

Ron looked like he was going to laugh at any moment, because out the corner of his eye he could see Harry whispering to his parents. He was of course telling them a embarrassing story from him childhood. They broke apart and laughed. Ron looked to the ground for a second before continuing singing, trying not to look at Luna .

And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

Harry had just finished telling his parents about the event during the summer, when Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and him were hanging out in muggle London for the day, and Luna tripped at had fell into the River Thames. Ron had dived in after her thinking she had fallen into the water itself but instead she had fallen onto her butt on a load of wood. When Ron saw this he was blushing like mad. Everyone was just laughing at him for the rest of the day even when someone else done something embarrassing they were reminded of Ron's water trip.

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside

And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

The music died away and Ron was smiling must like Luna was. He bowed and waved before pulling out the next name. He looked like he was about to be sick and called Harry over. He red the name over his shoulder and paled he ran back to his parents and told them the name. They looked at each other and nodded. Harry walked back to Ron and told him to red the name out. He did. " Ok the next singer is (gulp) Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone looked round trying to get a look at the wizard they all believed to be dead. Nothing until the music started playing and there on the stage was a small boy shaking like mad. He gulped and started singing, clearing hearing the growling of Padfoot to his right. Dare he look…not in a million years.

I'm here on a mission  
to tell you exactly what can go wrong if you're not careful  
you see, it's like this:  
you're running down the staircase at random  
you take one step  
you take two steps  
you take seven steps  
ten steps  
two steps  
fifteen steps  
nineteen steps  
you're lying in a heap at the bottom of the staircase  
blood, bones, powder, that sort of thing  
and you're wondering, how did i get here?  
and then you look up and you see  
it's a man in a cowl, it's a man in a cowl  
he opens his face to you  
it's jimmy  
he is saying, "kiss the ring! kiss the ring!"  
and he says, "yes, there is a Santa Claus  
and anybody who blasphemes against Santa or any of his helpers  
shall die"  
what do you do?  
what do you do?

end the thanks to the heavenly sky  
its grey is getting lighter  
no peace of mind or sleep for you  
you haven't earned it yet  
and you won't by dusk, I bet  
until you learn what futures you've destroyed  
we mustn't see you sulk or get annoyed

on the day I lost everything  
they couldn't help enough  
they shot my veins full of gelatine  
I said, "thank you very much  
you're too kind!"

"I don't know weather Wormtail is happy or not that he betrayed Harry's parents ."

while they lived in luxury  
I made do with money, sweet money  
and now i'm going to measure the rain  
and you can sit and watch me look! look!  
don't even think about not answering your phone  
it might be me and i know you're always home

on the day I lost everything  
they couldn't help enough  
they stopped my clock and they folded my wings  
I said, "thank you very much  
for everything!  
it means  
i'm gonna  
destroy you  
with my slings and my bullets"

Hermione looked over to Harry and bit her lip. His face was emotionless. He shared the same hatred as his parents, Sirius and Remus shared. It seemed to her that if it wasn't for the fact that Albus Dumbledor was in the room and younger kids, they would have murdered Peter by now. Severus was looking at Peter wide eyed then gazed side ways at Lily. She was deadly pale much like the night she was meant to have been killed. She looked at him sensing him looking at her and smiled weakly. He couldn't take it any more. James Potter was meant to look after her but when she looked like she needed someone to turn too, Potter was sending daggers at his ex-best friend. Severus stood up and walked over to Lily, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to look at him, no life in her eyes. The same eyes that Snape had fallen in love with. He turned his head towards the door leading into the corridor that lead to the staff room. She nodded and stood up. James didn't even turn. Together Lily and Severus left the room just as Peter turned to the staff table, grinning with hatred.

on the day I lost everything  
the sky was purest white  
and the clocks had stopped so I started to sing  
"the magpie sleeps tonight"  
on the day I lost everything

He raised his hand and swung it don so fast that a puff of smoke appeared. The staff were on their feet in seconds, wands at the ready. As the smoke cleared the whole hall fell silent. There in the place of Peter Pettigrew, one of the most hated people in Britain was none other then….

* * *

Sorry I had to leave it off there. I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been soooo busy it's untrue! Please review, and if you have any ideas or comments you would like to make then please leave them a review or in Party Time forums at http/ Thanks HMWayre xxx

The songs for this chapter were:

Luna Lovegood sang Dreams By The Corrs

Ron Weasley sang Something about the way you look tonight By Elton John

Peter Pettigrew sang The day I lost everything By Farina Mansions

* * *

A big thanks to all my reviewers. You all are ace. Here's some responses:

**ILUVfire.**

Thanks for the idea for what Harry and Draco to sing and for Harry on his own. I'm not too sure but I will try and put them in.

**Dragon**

Thank -you. I haven't really red any of the other singing Hogwarts stories. I'll have to check them out soon. Thanks for the info about Lily singing I'll go and change that now. I too love that song. I had just finished watching Shrek 2 and I thought it suited them well for some odd reason. LOL!I know Dumbledor had his reasons for leaving Harry with the Dursleys but in this story, no-one really knew what Harry when through growing up with them and I guess the students at hearing the song ,jumped to the wrong conclusions. I do that sometimes, but understand it in the end.

**THE INSNE ONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…..**

I think a lot of people may hate me for making the students hate Dumbledor. Am I right? All the readers who hated Hayley walk up and throw rotten fruits at me

**Ms . Lippy**

Thank you for the may ideas. I will try and put them somewhere in the story. As for your question of weather this is going to turn into a actual story, to tell you the truth I don't really know. I hope it will. I get new ideas everyday so I add them.

**DestinyofInsanity**

First of all, loving' the penname. Thank you for the song for Cho. I will try and add that in also.

**Avalon64**

Thanks for the ideas. Glad you liked the story.

**XXSoXXEmptyXXInsideXX**

Thanks for the ideas. As I have said ,I will try and add them in. No thank-you for giving me the idea of Yeah to be sung by Harry, Ron and Seamus.

**Sry for the way I am**

It was my pleasure to use your suggestion. I'm glad you liked the chapter. LOL! You aren't the only one who hates cliffy. I hate them too, but they are so useful!


	12. Trelawney

**Chapter 12**

Trelawney was busying staring into her crystal ball to hear her name being called. Hermione shrugged and walked back to the Gryffindor table, refusing to met anyone's eye as she sat down opposite Ron and Harry. Lily carefully nudged Trelawney and told her that her name had just been called. She looked and sure enough, no-one was on stage and the entire student body was staring at her. In their minds, they were trying to guess what song she was gong sing. Without a second guess, the song had to be somehow related to her job, but then again tonight they had heard most wacky songs that really only the muggle borns and the ones raised up by muggels heard of. Trelawney swallowed deeply before raising to her shaking feet and moved over to the stage area, still being the centre of the students attention. With one last deep swallow, she raised the mic and began to sing as the music played a sweet gentle tune:

Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . .

"This is not what I expected to hear. I thought it would be a rubbish song about the future and how we are going to die by getting trapped inside a lake cave," laughed Ron slightly, clearly shocked at the song choice.

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Her voice travelled though out the hall. It was gentle and controlled but like a opera voice. Tears were already forming in students eyes, mainly the girls but even the boys were beginning to show soft spots. Hermione, for the first time since she had sung, looked at the boys with a sad expressions. No words were needed to be said to know that they shared the same thoughts.

Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

A gentle flowing violin solo played as the music suddenly took up a little faster tempo which really brought the students a whole new meaning to the word 'beautiful'. Trelawney swayed to the steady beat before looking up once again sung, both shocking and entertaining the students and teachers with the song that no one know, meant so much to her. Her reason for this song would remain a secret as only her heart can truly know what he meant to her all those years ago. The only one who understood her incredible gift and had supported her in everything. It had been his dream to see her as the Divination teacher at Hogwarts and that she where she had been ever since he passed away over twenty-six years ago:

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

Look  
A new day has begun

The music faded and it took the hall a moment or two to get over the song words. Within seconds everyone, including the Slytherins and the teachers, were on their feet clapping and cheering through the many tears that been shed during that song. Trelawney bowed slightly through her own tears and walked over to the hat and pulled out the name of the next singer. She smiled at the names. She swallowed and read out the names on the small bit of parchment, "Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." She returned to her seat as the music played once again for the three students that she hadn't had in her class for years;

(All) We are the future girls!

(Luna) Diamonds and castles

Heroes, kings and battles

A world full of shiny stones and pearls

(Ginny) Times are now changing

All of this means nothing

In this crazy universe

(All) Cause we're the future girls

"They are good and the song isn't to bad either." said Harry, enjoying the show on the stage.

And we move round and round in circles

Round and round again

Cause our mission is the future

And the future never ends

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

And the future never ends

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

And the future never ends

"You have to b kidding, did they practise this song or something because they are brilliant!" cried a fifth year Ravenclaw to his friends over the loud booming music.

(Hermione & Ginny) Space crew recruiters

Data and computers

All part of modern life on earth

(Luna &Ginny) Faster and better

Nothing lasts forever

In this crazy universe

(All) Cause we're the future girls

And we move round and round in circles

Round and round again

Cause our mission is the future

And the future never ends!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

And the future never ends

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

And the future never ends!

The music suddenly stopped but Hermione sung which seemed to fit in perfectly. Luna and Ginny came up behind Hermione in a straight line as she sang, but as…

(Hermione) Round and round in circles

Round and round again

Cause our mission is the future (future)…..

…the music played again, the three girls were back into view of everyone again and dancing along with the beat as if they had done it a thousands times before. Their steps became quicker and more complex, but their voices remained as strong as ever, as they entered the last section of the song.

(All) And we move round and round in circles

Round and round again

Cause our mission is the future

And the future never ends

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!

We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!

And the future never ends!

We are the future girls!

They finished in a prefect position all breathing very heavily but smiling as the hall clapped at the sudden outburst of energy they all suddenly had. Hermione, Ginny and Luna all got to their feet, hugged each other before Hermione and Ginny returned to their house table and Luna positioned herself back on the stage ready to sing on her own. She was still a little out of breathe from her dance before but soon regained it and got ready for her next song.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

"I have never heard this song before." said Hermione with a smile while bobbing her head to the music. " But I love it!"

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time

"You have never heard this song before Hermione?" asked Harry shocked. "Where have you been all these years. This song is the best!"

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

"Harry we have different points of the view and no I haven't heard this song but I will agree. It is a brilliant song and as for where have I been. I have been at Hogwarts school for about seven years now ummm…oh and you have seen me basically everyday since apart from the holidays but then again you…"

"Ok Hermione we get the picture now please shut up and if that is so hard to do, then I'm sure you and Ron can find a satisfying activity else where." said Ginny cheekily, knowing full well that, that would make her shut up.

(chorus)

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people

Luna bowed as the crowd clapped but not as enthusiastically as before when she was with Hermione and Ginny. She bowed again and walked to the hat almost falling into fits of giggles as she soundlessly read the names. With a bright grin she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and clearly said "Lily and Harry Potter"

* * *

Songs were;

Trelawney - Memory from the musical Cats

Ginny, Hermione and Luna - Future Girls by Smile .dk

Luna Lovegood - Don't Stop Believing by Journey

I am soooo sorry its has taken me so long to update. .

I'll try to update when I can, but I begin my GCSE's this year and got auditions for a film going on at the moment so no promises that the updates are going to be quick.

Please review, Thanks HMWayre xxx!


End file.
